LED lighting systems can include one or more LED devices that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, indicator lights, flashlights, and other products. LED lighting systems can provide increased efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
Lighting systems can include control interfaces to allow users to adjust the light output of LED arrays using, for instance, dimming controls. As an example, dimming controls can be used to vary the color temperature or other lighting effects of a lighting system having a plurality of LED arrays using a dimmer device. A dimmer device can include a manually adjustable element that facilitates adjustment of the light output of a lighting system as the dimmer device is manually adjusted from, for instance, a first position to a second position. Dimmer devices are not always available or desired in every lighting system.
In many cases only a toggle switch or other single throw circuit interrupter is available for the control of light output by a lighting system. A single throw circuit interrupter can be operated in two or more states. For instance, a single throw circuit interrupter can be placed in an off state to turn the light output of the lighting system off. The single throw circuit interrupter can be placed in an on state to turn the light output of the lighting system on.